The Danachi
by freiheit89
Summary: Gustav takes in a mysterious girl, and Georg has a bad feeling about her. The past comes into view and two best friends get torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I still don't support Twincest but this story that a friend of mine read was actually pretty good. It's called the Remants and it's on , and I give all credit for this story to the authors of That one. They are not actually twins in it, but one of them is a magical creature. So if you want, you can stay here and read my lame stories, or go bog up site traffic on MTT (Morethantwins). Oh, and I should warn you now, this will probably be a sexual story, considering what a Danachi is... This is my first Sexual story. I've only ever written small makeout scenes, so if you have any pointers, please feel free to give them.

Luv y'all~Rina

Gustav's POV

Driving at night is bad, especially when it's foggy. Georg had once ran over a baby raccoon on a foggy night. The rest of the band, including me, had to hear him whine and blat about the little creature for about a month, then the crying eventually died down.

I was never afraid of driving at night, but the other three were and other people always talked about how dangerous it was, so I'd gradually started being carful, but tonight, I didn't pay attention. I was fighting with my older sister on the phone when It ran across the road. Well I can't really say "It", it was a girl. I slammed on my breaks, not knowing where she'd come from. Her eyes reminded me of a deer in headlights, which was what she pretty much was at this point.

"Uh, I got to go." I told my still angry sister and hung up. Stepping out of my car, I watched as the girl watched me. I made note of her slightly oversized black shirt that she wore as a dress and the smell of blood. Her face was cut and bruised, along with her arms. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

The girl only looked at me, then down at herself. She shook her head. I looked at her large brown eyes and noticed thick black marks around them, like make-up. She backed up a little as I inched forward. "It's alright," I coaxed slowly, "Let me help." I stepped closer once again. She was like an animal who was afraid of a bigger human.

It was only hours later when I found out only how right I had been. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's POV

When I looked out my window, I saw that Gustav had finally arrived back. It was late and everybody else was sleeping in our Studio house. I watched as he led a small girl from the passenger side of his car to the house. At first, I'd thought that he'd brought a new girlfriend back to spend the night with him, but when he led her up the stairs, I peaked out of my slightly open door and saw that he left his own room alone. He disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with band aids and polysporn. Then, after going back into his room for a few minutes, he went downstairs and didn't come back up.

Something wasn't right here.

Georg's POV

I was the first one up, therefore, the first one to find Gustav slumbering on the sofa. I shook him awake and questioned him on why he was there.

"Hmmm..." He looked around, as if confused by his surroundings, "Must've been sleepwalking again. Oops."

He did do that once in a while, so I thought nothing of it. I woke the twins, who I was driving down to their Mother's house for the day. Bill's car was there so I wouldn't have to drive them home.

"You know what I saw last night?" Tom asked on the way there.

"What?" Bill replied before I could. He was stuck in the backseat of my car, fiddling with his half-shaved hair. He was still getting used to having short hair again.

"Gustav coming home with a girl." There was a smugness in Tom's voice. He knew that he was the only one who knew about this.

"Really? Is that why he was on the couch this morning?"

"Yup."

Bill pondered over this then blurted out his dream of a girl sucking him off.

"Nice to know." I muttered as Tom teased his brother on the fact he could only loose his virginity in a dream.

I only sat there in utter panic. I wouldn't have said anything about the girl if Bill hadn't told us about his dream. But it couldn't be. They didn't exist anymore. It just wasn't possible.

Gustav's POV

The girl appeared the next morning as I was on my laptop. I'd gotten her name out of her last night. Tian, like Ian, but with a T. She had written it on a piece of paper. I figured it meant something so I'd searched it after Georg had woken me. I'd lied about why I was on the couch because I didn't want anyone to know the girl was here. The search results came up perfect. Her name meant "Heavenly". I watched her inch her way along the floor, as if something was going to jump up and bite her.

"Good morning." I greeted her with a small smile. "Sleep good?"

Tian nodded attentively and sat down in a chair. Her black-blue hair was matted down and her oversized shirt wrinkled a little. I also noticed that the marks around her eyes were a little bit lighter. I started to wonder if she was an orphan and couldn't speak English, even though she seemed to understand it.

"So is there anyone you want me to call for you?" I asked. I didn't want to necessarily get rid of her, quite the opposite actually, but I wanted to get her out before Georg got back.

"No," She said quietly. The first word she'd actually spoken to me. I was a bit surprised. "I'm an- No, noone to call for me." She had a kind of mixed accent. It sounded Canadian and German all at once. "And I know you want me gone, so anything you wanna tell me?" And an attitude.

"I don't want you gone. But I want to be gone before Georg gets back."

She went back to just nodding, as if she'd embarrassed herself.

"Come with me. Maybe I can help you at my own house." She followed me out to the car and sat quietly all the way. Tian was very beautiful and I had put her age around 16 or 17. I wondered. I wondered why she was always so scared, why she had those marks and wore that shirt.

I wondered why I had the urge to help her.

My phone vibrated on the console of my car. Tian jumped and just stared at my phone as I answered it.

"Who is she?" Georg's voice asked in a rush.

"Uh.. Who?" I replied, pretending to be totally in the dark about what he was talking about.

"Tom said that he saw you bring a girl back last night. WHO IS SHE?"

"Dude, why does it matter? You guys always bring girls home. And she's.. Just a friend of mine." Tian was gazing out the window in awe, like she thought that Germany was so beautiful (which it IS).

"Ok, question. She have marks around the eyes?" I said nothing. "Gustav, answer me!"

"Maybe." Tian looked at me again. Could she hear Georg?

"Meet me at your house." Then he hung up. What the hell was wrong with him?

Georg's POV

I pulled in Gustav's driveway. His car was already here. After dropping the twins off, I had went straight here. I was probably just paranoid, but I had to know. Hesitating only slightly, I opened the door. I looked to my right, the kitchen, to find Gustav sitting at the table. My left, a very pretty girl with black hair. She looked up at me, light colored marks ran around her eyes. They looked like Bill's eyes after he found a creative way to do his make-up. She sat on the carpeted floor, wearing Gustav's pants and a plain black shirt.

"Harmless." Gustav said when I sat down across from him.

"No, she's not. She LOOKS harmless, she's supposed to."

"Why are you spazzing out over this? How do you know the marks isn't just make-up?"

"I just do!" I sighed and looked straight at Gustav. "Remember when we met each other? I showed you that book that had all the Mythical creatures of the world." Gustav nodded. "That book was real. I mean, what it told us was. There are things like werewolves and faeries running around the human race. I probably sound nuts right now, but it's true."

"How do you know this?"

"All those times my parents dropped me off at your place? It was because they were going off to find... things like her. And remember that fence in the woods behind my house?"

"What about it?"

"It was the boundaries to another civilization. Of course, people that actually know about the city think that those people died out long ago. This girl is just proof that they were wrong. She's not human."

Gustav didn't seem to care. "Georg, I just wanna help her. Then she is leaving. I promise."

"Gustav, whatever you choose to do is your choice. Just remember that I warned you." I pushed up from Gustav's hardwood table and walked out of the kitchen. The girl continued to stare as I left the house. Gustav was going to regret keeping her around, just wait.

Gustav's POV

I waited about ten minutes after Georg left until I finally went into the living room. Tian was analyzing the TV remote. She dropped it when I walked in at gave me a pleading look.

"Your friend is wrong." She told me quietly. "I am not as dangerous as he thinks I am. I am nothing like my ancestors."

"Prove it." I just wanted to know what she was.

Tian blinked a couple of times. "I am half-human. My father was a poor victim of my Mother's cruel games. As a human, I have feelings My mom didn't. My- Kind- don't have the emotions guilt, love, or fear."

"You looked pretty scared when I almost ran you over." I pointed out.

"Like I said, I am capable of all emotions. I was run out of my home because of this. It's why I ran out in front of your car."

I didn't ask anymore. She looked like she didn't want to talk about it much. "Well you are welcome to stay here as long as you want." I had just broken a promise to my best friend, but if she didn't have a home...

Tian nodded. "Thank you. You are very kind."

I shrugged. "I try my best." Then, I was shocked because she smiled. The small but definitely there smile revealed a row of straight, gleaming white teeth. I surprised myself when I blushed. "Umm, anyway, lets go to the mall. I think that you need your own clothes."

Tian looked down at my jeans, which hung loosely around her thin frame. We spent the rest of the day getting clothes for her, which was hard, because neither of us knew how to shop. Or so it seemed until we got to stores with dresses and skirts. She ended up with mostly black dresses, skirts and tops. She had found a few pairs of jeans that she'd liked- they hung like my jeans on her and she seemed to like it. Her shirts and dresses were in a loose manner too, but a cute one. Anyway, it was dark by time we got home.

I hadn't meant to buy all those clothes for her, but I couldn't help it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Georg's POV

I paced my living room. Then the fucked-up decor of it made me dizzy, so I had to sit down. That was the last time I let a girl (my best friend) decorate my house, with all the browns and and dark reds. But back to the problem, Gustav had a dangerous creature living with him. I had fought with myself for over an hour before calling my Mom. Gus was going to kill me for this, but I think it is for his own good.

"Hi, honey." My Mom said when she picked up. "How're you?"

"I'm good, Mom. Listen, I think we need to talk about something." I knew I sounded worried, even though I had tried to hide it.

"What is it?"

"Put the phone on speaker and get Dad." She did and I started with asking them about the fence behind the house.

"It's still shut off, all means of entrance and exit strong. We've been checking on it every night. Why?" Mom sounded so professional when she was talking about work. It had always given me a safe feeling, especially now.

"Because there is a breach somewhere. One got out. Last night maybe."

"GEORG!" Dad flipped. "If you knew this, why did you call us now?"

"I didn't know myself until about an hour ago! I've seen her, too. I think she fed off of Bill."

All was silent on the other end. My parents were probably upset that a Danachi had gotten through the barrier they had built and upgraded with the best security over the years. "Who has her, Georg?" My Mom asked a little too calmly.

"Gustav does. He said that he almost ran her over with his car."

I heard the speaker click off, then my Dad's voice again. "Get her, son. You're Gustav's friend so you can convince him to hand her over, and we will return her home as humanely as possible. If not... Well then the Team has to get her, and you don't want that to happen. Good luck." He hung up.

No, I didn't want the Team to have to get her. They were scientists who couldn't care less about the life of another living thing if it wasn't human, so in short, PETA hated them. Some members of the Team knew about Danachis and had waited forever to get their hand on one so they could figure it out. But people like my parents wouldn't let them, only calling out the Team if necessary. I had to get the girl- thing- from Gustav.

Gustav's POV

I was flipping through channels when my phone rang. Tian was lying on her back on the floor, reading a book off my shelf. She was wearing a pair of my Pajama pants, because we had seemed to forget those. I looked at the caller ID. Georg.

"What?" I asked him. I was still a little pissed about earlier.

"Please listen to me for about two seconds. You need to bring that girl to me." Tian snapped her head towards me. She must have super hearing or something. "She is dangerous. Do you even know how she gets her energy?"

"No." I admitted. Maybe he was about to tell me she was a vampire or something, but before he could tell me anything, Tian spoke up.

"Be quiet, Listing." She yelled. I heard a groan come from Georg. I hadn't even known she knew his name. "There are secrets I'm sure you do not want Gustav to know about YOU." She then got up and went upstairs to the room set for her. I heard a couple drawers being slammed, then all was quiet.

"How does she know your name?" I asked, trying to drop the topic of her "energy."

"Family ties, kind of. My family has been keeping hers out of the Hamburg for years."

"Georg, she's half-human." I couldn't believe that I actually, well, believed this stuff. "She's different than.. Others?"

"Did it tell you that? Those things are naturally born liars."

"Hey! She's not an 'it' or a thing. She's just like us, just a little different."

"Oh really? The energy thing? It's from sex, dude. She's called a Danachi. They get their energy to survive from sex. Or just any kind of even remotely sexual contact to a human. My parents keep her kind INSIDE the fence for a reason. That way, they don't kill or hurt anyone."

"You're wrong about her, man. She's not like that."

"She fed off of Bill. While he was sleeping. That's how they do it if they can't get any while ones awake. It seems like a dream to the person, but it actually happens. SHE SUCKED HIM OFF!"

I didn't say anything. I didn't care. "Good-bye." I hung up, going upstairs. Her room was at the very end of the hallway and he door was ajar and when I peaked in, she was nowhere to be found. "Damn. TIAN?" I went through every room in the house before going back to hers and finding the window open and my Pajamas on the bed. She was gone.

I went out to the car and tried to find her before Georg saw her somewhere and grabbed her. Tian had told me how much she loved trees and plants, so I checked the local trails first. The place was virtually empty when I pulled in and I looked around before I even got out. Then I got out and started on a lesser-traveled trail and walked and found a fence.

"Oh god." If she was here, she wasn't far from Georg's parent's house. This fence was another side of the one behind their house. I followed it about half a mile before I heard talking and stopped to listen.

"I miss you, T." A boy that sounded really young, maybe around ten or eleven.

"I miss you too, brother." It was Tian's voice. It rang a sad tone. "I wish I could get you out of there, but you're safer after what happened tonight."

"But what if Mother finds out what you've taught me? Then I'll be safer OUT THERE."

"No. Stay in there. I promise, when I can, you'll be free."

The younger boy sniffled. I stepped forward slightly and stepped on a twig. I heard rustling then suddenly, Tian was in front of me; she obviously could move fast. Her head tilted slightly as she looked at me.

"What are you DOING here? You could get in trouble." I noticed that Her voice seemed to change depending on who she was talking to. A shy, mysterious tone if it was me or anyone she didn't know, but a more relaxed tone with her brother.

"You ran off. I didn't want Georg to find you."

"That is very kind. Thank you." Tian smiled then turned towards the fence. "You can come out, little brother. He won't hurt you."

A little boy, who looked the exact age I had guessed from his voice, came towards me from the trees. He clung to the chain-link, rusty fence with small and slender fingers. And to be honest if Tian hadn't said he was her brother, I would've thought he was a girl. The boy looked at me up and down. His face matched Tian's almost perfectly, except that his head was more rounded than hers.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"He doesn't have one." Tian said. "We don't really get a name until we are thirteen, so we are called what ever one person calls us. I just call him Bear, because of his ears." The little boy huffed.

"Not my fault. I didn't get a perfect, human father." He stuck his tongue out at his sister and she smiled sweetly. She really cared for this boy, and the boy cared for her.

Bear stood up straighter and tilted his head. "Tian. Listen." They both were quiet.

"I don't hear-" I was interrupted by a shush from both of them.

"We have to get out of here." Tian grabbed my hand and tugged me away.

"Let's check over here. Noone seems to patrol over this way anymore." It was Georg's Mom. I heard the voice coming from the way we were going. "Georg said that there was a breach in the fence somewhere, so we'll find it."

"Tian-" I tried to pull her the opposite direction, but I could already see them about ten feet away. She saw them too and climbed a tree with incredible speed and agility. She blended in easily.

"Gustav?" Georg's dad came closer and looked puzzled to see me out here.

"Hi, . What's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing out this late?"

"Just out for some fresh air." Some leaves above me rustled and I did the worse thing possible- I froze.

"I think there is a skunk or something up there, honey." Mrs. Listing said to her husband. "Maybe you should check it out." Her tone implied that she knew Tian was up there. Georg's dad pushed pass me and I held my breath.

"Nothing." He said. I exhaled as quietly as possible. "Let's go." He started walking and when I started going the other way, Georg's Mum stopped me.

She held a death grip on my upper arm. "That thing is dangerous, Gustav. Don't hide it. We are only going to put it back inside the fence, not hurt it."

I wrenched away. "Sorry to be rude, but I don't give a shit. SHE is different than what you are trying to keep inside that fence. Leave her alone." I walked around the corner. I didn't know where Tian was.

I checked to see that my friend's parents were far away now. "Bear?" I also didn't know where he had went.

"Hmm?" He looked at me from between some branches. "Where's Tian?"

"I don't know. I think she ran off. I'll find her." I looked straight at him. "Your sister is right. You're safer in there. Okay?" The boy nodded then disappeared. I followed the trail back out to find Tian sitting on the hood of my car, her knees against her chest.

"This was a mistake." She whispered, placing her head on her knees.

I walked up to stand beside her. "What was?" I asked.

"Letting you help me. Everyone is going to hate you after this."

I snorted. "I don't care. I want to help you. If you don't have anywhere to go out here, I'm going to let you stay with me."

"But I might be dangerous, remember?" She was teasing Georg.

"I don't believe him."

"Well maybe you should. MAYBE I am going to bite your head off when you go to sleep tonight." Tian grinned.

I pretended to think about it then looked at her up and down. "I'll take that risk." She nodded and smiled again. We both got in the car and went home. Today had been a LONG day, for both of us.

Georg's POV

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." I slammed my head against the bedroom wall with every word. Gustav was either a GIANT dumbass, or that female was doing something to his head. He wouldn't let himself believe that she could hurt him, maybe kill him if she wanted. Mum had called me to tell me all this. I shuffled down into my blankets and closed my eyes, drifting into a light and worrisome sleep;waiting for Gustav to give me some sign that he was okay.

"Oh, damn." I heard a girl's voice, then a couple bangs on the roof before something landed more quietly on my balcony. I was facing towards the door to the hallway, so I couldn't see who it was, but I saw the shadow of a slim figure. I knew who it was, and she had some nerve. The sliding door opened and I sat up quickly, but she moved faster because Danachi's were close cousins to vampires. Her hand covered my mouth and I got pinned back down to the mattress.

"I am not here to hurt you." She breathed heavily and stared at me. Up close, I noticed eyes the color of dark chocolate. They looked familiar. "You do not remember me, but I knew who you were the second you walked in to Gustav's house." She finally let off and stood at the end of my bed. The room was illuminated by the full moon outside. She wore only a long t-shirt, the usual clothing for a Danachi on the move.

"What's your name?" I knew I should've just grabbed her and locked her in the bathroom or something, but if she was here, there was a good reason.

"Tian." She was shy, I could tell. Not like other Danachis.

"Ok.. What do you mean, you knew who I was?"

"You used to play near the fence when you were a kid. All the time, and eventually, your father found out and instead of getting mad he decided to show you the "family trade" at an early age."

I gazed at her, open mouthed. She KNEW about me. "H-H-how do you know that?" I could actually admit that I was a little scared.

"I watched as your first girlfriend broke up with you when you were eleven." Tian had decided to ignore my question. "You sat against the fence for two hours crying your eyes out before I came along and comforted you."

Still a bit afraid, I racked my brain, looking for that particular memory. "But- YOU were the girl on the other side of the fence? She was MY age, or something like that..." THAT girl had helped me through alot of troublesome things...

Tian chuckled. "I used to be only a couple years younger than you. But I became an idiot," She gazed into my eyes, "and fell in love with a human."

I felt a sudden urge to help her. "What do you mean?"

She broke away and looked at the floor. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." She walked to the door but I got there first (good thing I had chosen tonight to wear pyjama pants).

"WHAT do you mean?" I repeated, gripping her upper arms. I had a feeling I knew where this was going-I didn't know if I liked it or not. She looked at me with sad eyes, and I knew exactly who she was. I hugged her tightly and buried my face in her dark hair. "I missed you." I told her seriously. She pulled away and stared me down.

"Really? Because only a few hours ago, you kept telling Gustav how dangerous I was and how he just NEEDED to bring me here so you could turn me in and put me back behind that goddamn fence!" Her voice had raised drastically, and she lowered it again. "You didn't."

"No, I did." I whispered, "I didn't know it was YOU. I-I thought that you were just another.. one.. who got out and wanted to survive."

"Why?"

"Because you fed off Bill, thats why. I wouldn't even know what you are if you hadn't."

"I wouldn't have done that if I didn't need to, and you know that.. My Mother found out that I could love, then she found out I loved a human. She was so angry that she chased me into the woods and I got lost. I was out there for days before she found me again, except with others. I found a break in the fence before they caught up and got out. It was then I ran out in front of Gustav's car." I saw a tear run down her cheek. "I didn't want him to help me, but he was so stubborn, and I knew that if Mum found the break, she'd find me."

So she had just been.. hungry; weak. "I did miss you." I came closer to her again and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Tian started to cry. "No..." She pushed me away, but now that I knew she was alive I wasn't losing her again. I went towards her again and kissed her before she could resist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and let me press her against the wall. I gently prodded around with my tongue, then pulling away so I could press my lips just under her jaw and she moaned, back arching so she was fully pressed against me, and it was all I could do not to let out an embarrassing sound. I came up for breath and stared into her eyes.

"Do you believe me NOW?" I asked while I traced soothing circles on the small of her back.

She sighed. "I guess so. But I have to go." She let go and twisted out of my arms, going out on the balcony and jumping down.

I watched as she left. She'd let me kiss her, then just left.. Goddamn it. I went back to bed and, for some strange reason, I dreamt of the first day we met.

Georg's dream, Third person POV

Little Seven-year-old Georg walked near the strange fence in the woods behind his backyard. It was at least 20 ft. tall. His parents came back here every day, and he wanted to know why.

"I don't get this." He said to himself. "It's just a rusty, chain link piece of doody." He walked until he found another path that branched off the main one. It led to a gate that was locked with giant chains and padlocks. 'What are they keeping out?' Georg thought, then something rustled on the other side. 'Or in?' The trees moved a little more and he saw a pair of eyes.

"Who's there?" Georg started to tremble. Suddenly, there was a girl in front of him. She tipped her head to the side and looked at him in a curious manner. She looked a little younger than him.

"I am." She said. Her voice, to Georg at least, sounded like soft chimes. It was very pretty.

"Well who are you?"

"Tian. Who are you?" She seemed to be mocking his tone.

"Georg."

She blinked at him. "Are you the Listing child?" Georg tipped his head back a little. How did she know his last name?

"Uh, I guess so." He said.

"Hmmm," Tian looked at him up and down, "You're to young to be a gatekeeper."

"A gatekeeper? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. How old are you?"

"Seven. Why do you keep asking these questions?"

Tian shrugged. "I'm curious, thats all. I'm only five."

"Ook, well I'm leaving."

Georg turned to go but the girl reached through the fence and grabbed onto his arm. "Wait. I'm sorry if I scared you. It... gets a little lonely back here, thats all."

Georg looked at her and noticed an emptiness that made his stomach churn. "Why are you back there anyway?"

"I don't know. I think it is because your parents don't like me. Even though I'm a good one."

A puzzled look crossed Georg's face. "A good one of WHAT?"

"A Danachi."

"A What-now?"

"A Danachi. That's all I can tell you. Because of peace rules, you have to ask your parents. But don't tell them I told you, or they might hurt me again."

All Georg's head had registered was 'Peace rules.' He had no idea what this kid meant, but he was more concerned over 'Hurt me, AGAIN.' "What do you mean, again?"

And for the first time, Tian didn't look very confidant. She just shook her head and then looked behind her. "I have to go. Maybe I can see you tomorrow?" Georg nodded and she was gone as quickly as she appeared. He wanted to know more about this girl. 


End file.
